


Optimus Prime

by Camfield



Series: Transformers Breastfeeding Chronicles [3]
Category: Transformers Generation One
Genre: Breastfeeding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-02-18
Updated: 2012-02-18
Packaged: 2017-10-31 09:31:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 290
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/342508
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Camfield/pseuds/Camfield
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Universe: G1<br/>Characters:  Orion Pax, unnamed femme, unnamed mech<br/>Rating: T<br/>Warnings: ‘Breastfeeding’ with robots having semi accurate human breasts. Heavy comfort kink. Death.<br/>Disclaimer: I claim nothing but my own poor writing and ideas.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Optimus Prime

It was one of Optimus’ earliest memory files that hadn’t yet been corrupted by battle damage.  
   
 _His femme carrier held him close as he wailed, running in great zagging lines as gunshots peppered the ground below them._  
   
 _She grunted once, and a splash of warm passed over him as she pushed her damaged body to keep moving._  
   
 _His wails never ceased until his frantic carrier slipped back a chest plate and pressed him insistently to a barely glowing feeding nub.  She didn’t have the extra nutrients in her energon to make it glow properly, she barely had enough to keep them both going period and her wound was already spilling precious drops she could not afford to lose._  
   
 _The sparkling shuddered as he latched on, sobs pressing through the comfort of feeding until he fell asleep._  
   
 _When he woke up, he and his carrier were in a small cave and she was ever so slowly petting his form.  Her hands faltering as her strength gave out; she pushed the last of her energon into her feeding pouches, giving her sparkling as much as she could even as her frame grayed._  
   
He had been found soon after that by an older dockworker who had smuggled him back to his shabby house.  He and his mate had raised Orion with as much care as any could manage.  They had never been approved for a sparkling from Vector Sigma, nor were their sparks compatible enough to generate enough extra code to create.  
   
To them, Orion was a gift from Primus.  
   
To Optimus, they had been his rock and strength.  The reason he had such strong ideals.  
   
The reason he loved each and every mech who served under him.  
   
The reason he was Prime.


End file.
